


Only One "Yuu"

by lil_bonsai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_bonsai/pseuds/lil_bonsai
Summary: Daichi is ready to spend the rest of his break in utter peace when Tadashi, the rookie, storms into the breakroom to report that a fight has broken out in the yard. And it's spinning out of control.
Kudos: 13





	Only One "Yuu"

It had been fifteen peaceful minutes in the break room so far, and Daichi was delighted to know that he had ten more to go. On the wall above the door hung a clock that softly ticked the seconds away and on the opposite side, a radio that emitted incoherent sentences due to the static. Frankly, Daichi hadn’t noticed it until now and realized how much the static buzzing irked him. Hadn’t it been for the perfect position of the pillow supporting his painful back, he would have gotten right up and either switched channels, or turned the radio off. And as if that wasn’t enough, the remote controller was just out of reach for his fingertips, and even trying to move his legs would change the position of his flawlessly arranged back pillow.

It was a truly petty situation he had gotten himself into. Luckily for him, a few knocks came from the door a second later. The door handle went down, and someone opened the door, stepping in. 

“Who is it?” Daichi asked, not bothering to remove the cap covering his eyes. A defeated sigh came from the door.

“How can I trust a lazy man like yourself to take care of a whole block, huh?”

Daichi huffed softly and popped a little smile as he heard light footsteps make their way to the opposite side of the coffee table. “You on a break too, Suga?” he asked. Koushi leaned forward in his chair, eyeing Daichi up and down. He scrunched his nose slightly. “Why don’t you remove your cap, Daichi, I don’t like talking to someone I can’t see the eyes of,” Koushi said. Daichi did nothing in response, and Koushi leaned back in the chair and crossed one leg over the other.

“Does your back still hurt?” the nurse asked, intertwining his fingers in his lap and twirling his thumbs. “It’s gotten better since last month,” Daichi said and sighed, “That Terushima really knows how to deliver a blow.”

“You got in a fight with Terushima?” Koushi said, a seriousness permeating his light tone .

“Don’t tell me you’re surprised.”

“Not at all.”

The two fell silent and listened to the ticking of the clock, constantly reminding them that each moment of peace and silence was to be worshipped in this line of work, and they released a collective sigh of relaxation. The ticking from the wall slow danced with their gradually heavier eyelids, and lead them into a trippy state between wakefulness and dreaming. Ah, the pleasant paradise the rare moment of sleep during work was, to find utter tranquility where there otherwise was screaming and chaos. Daichi’s body had gone numb and he could hear himself snoring lightly. In his hazy mind, he also heard yelling and shouting; The sounds he usually surrounded himself with. He heard Koushi talk to him, and he heard cars racing by in the scenery of a dimly lit road.

His body kept re-entering the hypnagogic state of mind, as the voices in his mind became louder and more coherent. In fact, it wasn’t more than one or two voices calling to him. As he felt a sensation on his shoulder, it was as if his mind suddenly traveled from the deepest dimension of sleepiness to alertness in a second, which caused him to jerk hard enough for his cap to fall from his head.

“Sawamura, you have to come!” was what Daichi understood when his body returned to reality. As he came to, he met a pair of frantic eyes desperately trying to connect to him.

“Yamaguchi?” Daichi said and sat up straight, not commenting on the rookie’s slightly reddened cheeks. Tadashi took a step back, seemingly afraid to be too close. “Terushima and Nishinoya-” he started, nearly out of breath, “They’re out of control!” Daichi got to his feet and immediately started walking toward the door. “Where are they?” he demanded as he adjusted his necktie.

“North-West, sir.”

“Where are the other guards?”

“Only Iwaizumi is there, sir. Yaku is preoccupying Mad Dog.”

Without another word, the guards exited the break room, closed the door, and headed toward the outside area.

**\--- SOME MINUTES PRIOR ---**

“And such…” Yuu said and put up a brief, artistic pause, “Is the tale of how Yuu Nishinoya set a house on fire.”

“By accident-”

“Shut up, Ryuu.”

Ryuu and Tora proceeded to giggle to themselves, and Yuu could do nothing but look at them in a most confident manner. After all, he knew what respect they had for him; They could joke about him as much as they wanted, but in the end, they all knew that Yuu was unbeatable, and had done something both Ryuu and Tora had been attempting for years.

“But real talk, though,” Tora said, “I wonder what the real story is, Noya.” Yuu rose his eyebrows in confusion. “Every time you talk about this, your story seems to change slightly,” Tora remarked and leaned back on his palms. “Damn, you’re right!” Ryuu added, leaning forward, “What  _ really  _ happened, Noya?”

  
“Psh,” Yuu smirked, “Wouldn’t you wanna know…”

“He was probably high,” Tora said and and nudged Ryuu gently in the arm, and nobody objected to it. Not even Yuu, who just sat there and haughtily looked away. If he told them he couldn’t remember, his pride would be blown away. Thus, he kept silent.

“That would explain why it was an accident too,” Ryuu mumbled and was about to theorize even deeper, but felt his eyes violently stinging before being able to continue.

“Continuing what we talked about earlier,  _ Noya _ ,” Yuuji said, blocking the sun from Yuu’s eyes, smiling at the two others who were coughing from getting sand kicked in their faces. Yuu’s forehead wrinkled slightly, and he got to his feet. “Do you really wanna continue that talk?” he asked and stepped away from Ryuu and Tora. Yuuji mimicked him and crossed his arms, flashing his tattoos in the sun. “Totally! I mean, we’ve been discussing this for three months, isn’t it time we finally get to the bottom of this?”

Ryuu and Tora eventually came to, and exchanged looks with each other. 

“Hey, you two!” Ryuu called and formed a megaphone with his hands, “Don’t tell me you’re gonna-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Yuu had charged at Yuuji at full speed. Ryuu and Tora rushed to them with the intention of separating them, but found it somewhat difficult to approach their quick and energetic movements. “Guys, for real, don’t-” Tora flinched as Yuuji gave Yuu a forceful uppercut, sending his head backwards.

“That fucking  _ hurt!! _ ” Yuu barked and kicked the back of Yuuji’s knee, hoping to get him on his knees, but as if Yuuji had already foreseen it, he took stance on his other foot, lifted his targeted leg and engaged in a full roundhouse-kick to Yuu’s temple.

“ _ NOYA!! _ ” Ryuu and Tora cried as Yuuji took another step toward Yuu and knocked him to the ground. “Fuck, I’ll show you who’s the  _ Yuu _ here,” Yuuji muttered through his teeth. As he struggled to properly restrain his opponent, Yuu sharply sucked in some air, grabbed the back of Yuuji’s head and harshly pulled him into a headbutt that sent their vision into blackout for a brief second. Yuu kneed Yuuji in the side, throwing him off, before getting back on his feet, using Yuuji’s recovery time to catch his breath.

“Hey, hey, Ryuu, this is  _ bad _ ,” Tora mumbled, and suddenly eyed someone that looked like an authoritarian figure. It was Tadashi, who had happened to round the corner, and now seemed terrified by the situation. Ryuu stepped forward and grabbed his shoulders with a strong grip. “You need to get a guard,” he demanded. Tadashi froze. “A guard? B-but they’ll laugh at me if I can’t even handle-” Ryuu clasped Tadashi’s cheeks so the slap rung throughout the grounds, and forced him to look him in the eyes. “It don’t matter, just get someone before this shit goes out of control! You got this, man!” Ryuu let go and pushed the rookie in a random direction. “You go, rookie!” Tora cheered after him as Tadashi picked up his pace, and disappeared.

“Hey, we should also look for someone, don’t you think?” Tora asked Ryuu. Ryuu looked around. “We totally sh- HEY,  _ HEY-  _ I’ll go and find someone,” Ryuu said hastily, hitting Tora’s back as he left. Tora looked at Yuu who kept ending up in unlucky situations, and felt useless just standing around. No matter what kind of opening he found to pull the two of them apart, he somehow always got pushed away, as if nothing existed in front of them than each other.

“Fucking idiots,” a deep voice spoke behind him. It was Tetsurou, and just like Tora, he did absolutely nothing but spectate.

Yuu lunged at Yuuji once more at the speed of lightning, and expected the tackle Yuuji had planned, effectively pivoted to get behind him, grabbed his wrist and flipped him over his shoulder, throwing him to the ground. A loud whimper echoed throughout the field as Yuuji’s spine made impact with the gravel. But as adrenaline rush goes, he felt nearly nothing to it, and got up as quickly as he had gone down. With an effective, deceiving movement of his eyes, he lead Yuu’s focus away from the knee that came to deliver a blow so effective it nearly re-arranged Yuu’s intestines. Mid-fall, Yuu turned around to catch his fall with his hands, but was once again one step behind, Yuuji stomping on his back, kneeling down, and pressing his face into the ground.

“Man, would you look at you today; What a crushing defeat!” Yuuji laughed. He leaned down to Yuu’s ear.

“Are you unable to defend yourself, huh? Do you maybe need a  _ guard  _ to help you? Or even worse…” Yuuji grinned from ear to ear, “Maybe you should admit who’s really the strongest  _ Yuu  _ around here?”

“Hey…” Yuu said, his voice muffled from the gravel that his face was shoved into, “Did I ever tell you, Teru?” Yuu slowly rolled onto his back, and Yuuji got onto his feet, towering above him. Yuu covered his face with his hands, not seeming to make any effort to get up. As if he had admitted defeat.

“I’ve always wanted you to be the only  _ Yuu _ .”

Yuuji froze. Tora and Tetsurou stopped chattering.

“I never meant to explode that house,” Yuu mumbled, one hand reaching out for a stick nearby, “And now I’ve lived with that crushing guilt for months. Why don’t we just settle it once and for all…” Removing his hands from his face, Yuu enveloped the sturdy stick with trembling palms and pointed the sharpest end toward his throat, sweat mixing with the dirt on his smiling face. “... Who’s the rightful  _ Yuu _ ?”

As the stick made a failed impact with the skin on Yuu’s throat, Tora and Tetsurou seemed to snap into reality, and they hurried toward the boys.

“HEY, NOYA!” Tora pleaded and attempted to keep the stick anywhere away from Yuu’s throat. “Fucking snap out of it, you two!” Tetsurou commanded, helping Tora to the best of his abilities. But Yuu, who was eager to be put out of his misery, and Yuuji, who was exhilaratingly thrilled to drive that stick into a finishing blow, seemed be slightly more powerful together. “ _ Shit, _ ” Tetsurou hissed. He tried shoving Yuuji off of Yuu, but having to multitask meant having to reduce the strength in his grip, which could lead to a fatal injury.

“You sure are a funny guy, Noya” Yuuji grinned as his eyes electrified with euphoria, “ _ Too bad that’s going to waste, huh!? _ ” Suddenly, it was as if his adrenaline kick climaxed and spread throughout his body in the form of a short-lived super strength, and he used his whole body to push the lethal weapon into a final knockout. Tetsurou, however, had picked up on Yuuji’s boost of excitement, and had managed to push the stick in a less disastrous direction before it finally went down.

And it went down.

_ Pop _ .

Yuu let go of the stick as his whole body made a short, violent twitch. Yuuji, Tora and Tetsurou stopped fighting and looked at all the blood that suddenly cascaded down Yuu’s face.

“N-Noya, you-” Tora seethed as he fell onto his butt.

“ _ Yeesh _ ,” Tetsurou mumbled and looked away.

Yuu lifted his right hand and brought it to his face. He touched his skin, and felt the warm, thick substance stick to his fingers. He could however not see it. Or, he could, but it was blurry, and as if his sight was limited.

“ _ HOLY SHIT, YO _ !” Yuuji laughed and sat back, beaming with amusement at what had just unfolded.

As he roared with a victory-drunk laughter, Yuu felt a throbbing pain from the right side of his face, and once it appeared, it intensified faster than any wound he had ever had. He touched his right eye once more, and the moment he saw the excessive amount of blood that appeared on his hand, he shrieked so it thundered between the walls.

“ _ STOP FUCKING KIDDING!” _ he cried and looked at Yuuji, who was still rolling on his side, clutching his stomach.  _ What an utterly, fucking disgusting creature _ . A mantra filled Yuu’s mind till it became hazy, and suddenly, he grabbed the stick and charged toward Yuuji. Tora went right up with the intention to stop him, but someone else had already caught Yuu by the collar.

“THAT’S  _ IT,  _ PLAYTIME’S OVER!” rung the familiar voice of Hajime, who had come running alongside Ryuu. Hajime pulled Yuu to him, covered the bleeding eye with his left hand, and used the other arm to finally restrain his body.

“ _ AN EYE FOR AN EYE!!”  _ Yuu jarringly screamed and tried his best to free himself, “ _ You haven’t fucking won yet, Teru _ !” 

“What’s all the commotion?”

Another voice came from around the corner. It was Daichi, and he was closely followed by Tadashi, who flinched at the blood that flooded through Hajime’s fingers. “What happens, Yamaguchi?” Daichi asked, looking for the problem Tadashi had so desperately warned him about. Confused, Tadashi too looked around, and sunk into his shoulders when he realized he had been too late.

“Seems like one of yours might need a trip to the hospital,” Hajime remarked. He gave Yuu a little jolt to keep him still, and covered Yuu’s eyes with both hands when he obeyed. Slightly revolted, Daichi approached and kneeled in front of Yuu, enough distance between them to not step into the puddle of blood in front of Yuu’s feet. “What in the world happened to you?” he asked and tried looking from various angles, “Iwaizumi, do you mind moving your hands?”

“Sorry, but I don’t wanna risk it,” Hajime said and turned his face away, feeling slightly queasy by the sight and smell of the redundant amount of blood that seeped down his hands.

“Noya wanted to stab himself in the throat, but he got his eye instead,” Tora explained, nearly throwing up by saying it. Daichi eyed Yuu head to toe one last time before sighing and getting up.

“Get him to the infirmary,” he instructed calmly. As Hajime and Yuu headed the opposite direction, Daichi turned to face the few surrounding people that were left. He looked at Yamaguchi. As always, he avoided eye contact and limited the physical space he inhabited by making himself as small as possible. He jerked slightly when Daichi put his hand on his shoulder. “You did good in getting me, Yamaguchi,” he said before laughing a little. “But try being quicker next time, yeah?” 

Tadashi loosened up and nodded.

“Good,” Daichi said and hit him on the back, before facing the inmates. Yuuji, specifically. He approached him slowly and gestured him to stand up. 

“ _ Oh,shit-oh,shit-oh,shit-oh,shit-”  _ Ryuu whispered, nudging Tora. 

“He deserves it, though,” Tetsurou mumbled before taking his leave, dragging Ryuu and Tora along with him.

Yuuji took a step back and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Oh, come  _ oooon _ , man, it was a joke-” Daichi grabbed his wrist with murderous force.

“Solitary confinement.”

Yuuji attempted to look away, but it was as if Daichi’s eyes chained him in; Built walls around him that were impossible to climb. He was frozen in place, the only sound audible to his ears being his heart, that was struggling to beat. It was chained in. His words; Chained in. His thoughts caged. His body paralyzed. Chained. Ah. Was this solitary confinement?

Yuuji hoped it was, because suddenly, his mind was enveloped in a mantra.  _ An eye for an eye _ , it said.

_ An eye for an eye. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I post on AO3 and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Constructive comments are appreciated!


End file.
